


This Happy Moment

by DustyMagpie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanwork, Post-The Sun Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy viktor, rippermerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: V is in shock. Everything is in a daze, nothing seems real. Her head is quiet for the first time in a very long time and she feels so alone. The last conversation she had with Johnny is playing over and over again in her mind, He can’t be right!“Well Johnny, this is it. I’m, I’m going to really miss you”“I’m going to miss you too. You know V, You’re going to be a great mum!”“What?”
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	This Happy Moment

V is in shock. Everything is in a daze, nothing seems real. Her head is quiet for the first time in a very long time and she feels so alone. The last conversation she had with Johnny is playing over and over again in her mind, He can’t be right!

“Well Johnny, this is it. I’m, I’m going to really miss you”  
“I’m going to miss you too. You know V, You’re going to be a great mum!”  
“What?” V laughs “What are you on about Johnny? Come on that is never going to happen!  
I am no way ready for that to happen!”  
“V, if I know it, then you know it! Why do you think we stopped drinkin’ and smoking? It definitely wasn’t for my health! I fucking love smoking!”  
“Johnny…”  
“Hey! Here’s an idea”, Johnny turns his back on her as he begins to walk across the bridge, “name it after me why don’t ya?”  
And with a wave, Johnny is gone forever.

She's really not sure how she managed to make her way back to Little China and Misty’s shop.  
Walking through the door and she has never been more happy to see her friend. Misty quickly calls through to Viktor and he is there in a matter of seconds. Hugs all round, even Vik can’t hold himself back.  
“I knew you’d be back V” says Misty as she disengages from another hug.  
“Come on Kiddo,” Viktor gently touches her arm “Let's get you down to the clinic, make sure everything is still where it should be”  
V is about to agree when she looks up at him, his lop-sided smile, the concern in his eyes. Johnny words resurface in her mind and she panics. She has to know the truth! For her own sake, and for Viktor's.

V quickly pulls away from Viktor wide-eyed, “I’ve got to go, I need to see a doctor”  
Before they even have a chance to react, V is gone out of the door.

“What in the hell was that?” exclaims Viktor angrily before storming back to his clinic.

“Oh dear V,” sighs Misty “What has gone on with you V?”

A few hours later and Misty is down in the ripperdocs clinic, trying to console him.

“Viktor…”  
“What is she keeping from us?” angrily gesturing “Why couldn’t she tell me?”, putting his head in his hands “Why, why didn’t she come to me?”  
“She must have had her reasons Vik”  
The cards had been unusually vague for Misty that day, she was just as in the dark as Viktor. “I’m sure she’ll…”  
Misty’s phone begins to ring, “It’s V!”

“Well answer it then!”  
“V! Where are you? We’ve been so worried! What? Yes I think I know the place. Sure I can come and pick you up. You want I should bring, no? Oh, Ok then, I’ll see you soon”.

“Well? Where is she? Is she ok?”  
“Um, she’s at a clinic on the other side of town and she wants me to come pick her up.”  
“Let me guess,” Vik growls, “she doesn’t want ol’ Viktor there with her?”  
“I’m sorry Vik…”  
“Fine!”, softening his voice, “Just tell her” he emits a long sigh, “Just tell her I said “hi” or something”

V is sitting outside the clinic as Misty pulls up looking tired and paler than before. She quickly jumps into the passenger seat, relieved to be off the street.  
Misty turns in her seat as V enters the car and grabs her hand.  
“V, what is going on? You have no idea just how worried we’ve been -”  
“I’m sorry” said V softly  
“V We love you, you know that right? We just want to know what’s wrong”  
V turns to look out of the car window “Misty, I’m, I’m… Oh god Misty I’m pregnant!”  
Misty fling her arms around V shoulders “V that is fabulous new! I’m so happy for you! This is, Wait! Is Vik the father?”  
All V can do is nod  
“Oh Vik is going to be thrilled when you tell him!” she slows down and looks at V's grave face, “This is good news right?”

V can’t bring herself to mention what Alt had told her, about what little actual time she had left. Not yet. She is still trying to process it herself. And with this new news confirmed, fuck! She needs some time to figure out her next move, how she can fix this. Fix everything!

“Its unexpected news Misty, with everything going on, I just don’t know how to feel”  
“V, you’re going to tell Viktor right? Promise me! Promise me that no matter what you chose you’ll tell him!”  
V smiles, “Of course Misty. Fuck!” V slams her head back on the headrest, “Viktor must hate me about now”  
“Oh V, don’t be silly! He doesn’t hate you. But is he back at the clinic and he is worried sick about you”  
“...Misty, can you…?”  
“Say no more V, we are on our way!”

When V enters the clinic, Viktor is at his usual spot at the table, but is something different. He’s much more hunched then usual. He’s tinkering with his exo-glove but not with his usual delicate touch and finesse. His hands move angrily, with frustration. And whatever he just did, didn’t work as he throws the screwdriver across the room, noticing V in the doorway for the first time.

“So you’ve gotten bored with your fancy new doctors already then?” Vik sneers  
“Vik, it’s not like that, it’s -“ V begins  
“Then what is it like?” shouts Viktor as he rises from his chair and walks towards V.  
“Is it about the relic? About Johnny?”  
“No! It’s -”  
“Then what the fucking hell is going on V! You just ran out of here without saying a word! Do you have any idea what I’ve been through?”  
“What you’ve been though!” How bloody dare he! “What about what I’ve been though huh?”  
“I don’t know V” his voice softens, goes quiet “You never tell me. Not enough anyway. I’m just left in the dust, sitting here worrying about you.”

That gets to her.  
She could have told him more, she should have told him more. And that is going to change. But one thing at a time, first things, first. She can tell him about what Alt said later. Here and now, she has something much more important to get this off her chest.

“Listen, VIk”  
He stands in front of her arms crossed “I’m listening”  
“Listen, I’ve got something to tell you. I’ve...I’m…” She falters, unable to get her words out, unable to keep eye contact. Viktor's face in the dim light of the clinic looks so tired, so weary, like he thinks… thinks that she might want to… Oh no! Just bite the bullet V, just say it!

“V, don’t waste my time” he turns to walk back to his desk, “If you’re not going to tell me then just go!”  
V doesn’t wait for him to finish speaking “I’m pregnant!” she blurts out.

Viktor goes silent, he hasn’t moved a muscle since V’s outburst.  
“Viktor” V whispers  
That breaks the spell and he stumbles the remaining distance to his desk, sitting heavily on his chair.  
He looks up as she gently walks towards him  
“So you’re?” V nods, “And it’s?” V nods again.  
V is standing next to him now and is able to clearly see the tears running down his face. This is the first time they’ve ever really seen him cry.  
That thought doesn’t last long as Vik, laughing, grabs V into a hug, swinging her around in a circle before kissing her.  
“I’m going to be a father!”  
He cups her face, kissing her all over, smile never leaving his face. It’s enough to make V forget her troubles, at least for now, as she leans in to his kiss.  
He looks at her, eyes filled with love. “V..” the way he says her name.  
V smiles “Yes Vik, you are going to be a daddy”  
“How did this even happen? He laughs  
V pulls away, looking at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow “Is that not something you should already know, or do we need to have a talk?” he chuckles at that.  
“This is” he kisses her again “This is wonderful. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He nuzzles his nose against hers, eyes never leaving hers.  
“We are going to have a wonderful life together. You, me,” he gently places his hand on her stomach “our family”.

V can’t bring herself to tell him how uncertain the future is for them, for her. Not today. Today she’ll be selfish just a bit longer and try to live in this happy moment for as long as she can.


End file.
